Moments Like This
by Beautiful Redemption
Summary: If there is anything in the world that Max can immediately destroy, besides all the hairy Erasers and creepy white coats at the School, -shudder- then it's got to be the Bambi eyes. Why? They get Max into a dress. Impossible? Guess not. They get her to a wedding. Between. Two. Dogs. And most of all, get her into awkward situations with none other than Fang. Oneshot.


**AN: Soo, first Max Ride story. I totally feel like I got the characters wrong. Feedback is really appreciated!**

**Current thought: Have. To. Read. Nevermore.**

**Current song playing: The Fighter by GCH and Ryan Tedder 3**

**Current quote: "There goes the fighter."**

**Enough with the current events, onto the story!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o__

_** "No."**_

__I could already _**feel**_ Nudge's frown through the dressing room.

"Why. Not?"

"Because I look stupid."

"Do not."

"You haven't even _**seen**_ me yet!"

"Well," Obviously Nudge was trying to come up with a comeback, "I bet you look pretty."

Gag.

"Look, Nudge, I love Akila and Total and all, but I don't think this is right for me."

And that's when it hit me. I could feel it, see it mentally even, the major weakness of all human (and even winged humans alike):

The Bambi Eyes.

"Nuuddggee," I groaned.

_Do not look outside the crack, do not look outside the crack._

And that's when hell was unleashed.

I looked.

"Please Max," Nudge whispered, brown orbs piercing through me, "Just let me take one quick look."

I mean, WTH? I could kick any Eraser's butt anyday, anytime, with a wing tied my back. But when it comes to cute little Bambi eyes, BOOM! Max gives in.

I grunted, shutting my eyes.

_Not worth it. Not worth it. Not worth it._

"Please."

**"FINE!"**

I could've sworn I heard the building shake and several hangers fall down.

"Okay, but don't laugh, k?"

"'Course not Max!"

I took a deep breath, sucked in the last shred of my oh-so-deserved dignity, and opened the door ever so reluctantly.

An intake of breath. I closed my eyes, bracing for the neverending mockery and insults to come.

Nothing. I bit my lip.

"That bad?"

No response.

"Nudge, look you don't have to-" I opened my eyes, and realized Nudge wasn't blabbering (Shocker), laughing, or even snapping pictures with a camera.

She was crying.

God, that girl was so hormonal.

"Nudge, what's wrong?" I said, taking a seat next to her.

"You...look so much..prettier...," I opened my mouth to say a thanks, "...than me."

I shut it.

Well then.

"Um...thanks?"

Apparently that made the girl more moody. Sobs racked her body.

"Nudge, you look beautiful naturally. Even if you're all bloody from killing Erasers and all," I said awkwardly.

She was still crying.

"Erm, your hair is pretty?"

Nudge shot up, eyes bleary and teary. "You think so?"

"Totally. I'd kill for hair like that."

"Thanks Max," she beamed, "I mean, you look so pretty right now. Usually you're all bloody and dirty and smelly, -no offense, but you are- but right now, in a dress, cleaned up and all, you look amazing. I mean the blue on the dress totally brings out the brown in your eyes! Fang is gonna be sooo shocked and happy. Hey, are you listening?"

"Wah, um yeah! Blue dress, Fang, and smelly?" I guessed, sighing. She lost me at Max.

"Yeah! So like I was saying, we should totally dress you up like this more often. I mean, look at you! Who knew you actually _**had**_ curves? We're gonna have so much fun-"

"Hey Nudge, hate to rain on your parade and all, but we're gonna be late for the wedding." I pointed out. The girl never stops rambling.

"Oh yeah! Good thing I got ready ahead of time. You know what they say-we'll be _**fashionably**_ late." she squealed.

I rubbed my ears to expose of any Nudge-squeal echoes and payed for the dress. We left for the wedding, Nudge trailing behind me yammering, and me nodding every now and then to assure Nudge I was listening.

The life of an winged human. The fun never stops.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"...and I now pronouce you husband and wife."

Angel nudged me awake, sending me a glare while doing so.

Weddings aren't my thing, really.

And by the looks of Total slouching, ready to drop dead, I'd say the same for him too.

"You may now kiss the bride."

All signs of exhaustion vanished from the winged dog. He flew back up and began to make out with Akila (gag.) like he wasn't exhausted a minute ago.

A chorus of_ awws_ rang through the air. I heard a fake gag from the crowd and immediately identified it as Iggy's.

A smile tugged at my lips.

Soon a full fledged smile was on my lips when I heard two long-awaited words:

"Party time!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Twelve pieces of cake and twenty-three servings of ice cream later, I lay on the grass alone and rubbed my tummy.

Yum. How they provided for five unnatural eaters, I don't know, but hey. As long as Maxie here got her food.

As I was reminsizing about getting another couple (which in flock terms means about ten more) rounds, a deep voice interrupted me:

"Mind if I join?"

I'd recognize that voice anywhere-Fang. My stomach fluttered and my heart ached. Symptons of the Fang-related asthma.

I opened my mouth to say something like "Go ahead." or "I could care less." or some other Max snarky comment, but that's not what came out.

No, of course. A burp came out.

Now, now. There are burps, and there are _burps,_ and there are _**burps.**_ Now combine all of the said burps and what you get is some inhuman, loud, and completely unlady-like burp.

And that's what I did.

Silence. No, awkward silence.

"I'll take that as a 'yeah.'" Fang chuckled.

I mean, seriously? I do some unhuman burp and Fang _**chuckles?**_ WTH?

While I pondered over the symptons and condition of the thing that is Fang, said guy was waving a hand in front of my face.

"Max?"

"Huh, what? Sorry, spaced for a minute."

"Well," he chuckled, "I said it's seems so weird, right?"

"What? Akila and Total getting married? 'Cause I totally saw that coming." Okay, I didn't know. But he can't read minds, right? And Angel was a pretty far distance from us.

"No, that too, but you're you know..." he trailed off.

"I'm what?" I looked down at myself as he blushed. "Oh, the dress? Yeah, those damned Bambi eyes can freaking save the earth if it came down to it..." Realizing Fang wasn't listened, I just stopped talking.

Nudge has been around me too much.

Silence. Awkward silence. _Again._

"You look really pretty..." I barely caught it (which is saying a lot, 'cause I have advanced ears and all) and my heart sped up.

I looked at Fang, turning my head towards him. His dark eyes had a slight glint to them, from the reflection of the moon I take it, and his hair was turning to the mess it always was, the gel drying out.

His pale skin looked so luminious.

Wait, wait a minute. Am I actually thinking this?

Yet another awkward silence. I was starting to get used to them.

"I mean it." Again, quiet, but to the point you could barely hear it. Goosebumps arouse in my skin.

"...thanks." I muttered, then did an un-Max move:

"You too. Well, handsome I mean, cause guys can't look pretty 'cause that implies that they're girly, which you probably wouldn't want to be, and I'll shut up now." I covered my mouth.

Another goddamned awkward silence. I was ready to use the typical 'I gotta use the restroom.' excuse and give it a go when Fang spoke again.

"You look cold."

I looked at the goosebumps. "I'm good."

He narrowed his eyes and took of his tuxedo jacket thingy.

"Fang, look this isn't some cheesy, stupid movie where you give me your jacket."

He cracked a smile. "But you love me _this _much!" he stretched out his arms for emphasis.

I sighed. "Never gonna let me live that one down..."

"Nope."

I snuck another glance at him. He had a half, crooked smile on his face.

And, for the second time that night, I did something totally un-Max like.

I kissed him.

Not like those long, makeout sessions that Akila and Total had (must I say gag?), but it wasn't short or unpleasant.

It was, well, perfect.

I was the one to pull away, and we stared at each other shocked. Rightfully so. I blushed immediately.

"Urm, sorry."

He opened his mouth to say something back.

But a burp erupted instead.

We laughed for 5 minutes straight, craddling our sides, and rolling. Occasionally, we would bump together.

After those 5 minutes of hilarious pain, we stopped and lay, staring at the bright stars and full moon.

Silence. But this one was nice, comforting even. One where we knew each other's presences were more than enough.

Fang grabbed my hand abruptively.

He looked at me, a question in his eyes. _Are you willing to do it or is it too awkward?_

I looked at him, those obsidian eyes, then our entwined eyes.

Then I smiled, and squeezed.

Maybe one try is all I needed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**AN: I know, I know. You're all screaming at me, cursing at me for screwing up the wedding. I don't really remembered what happened at the actual wedding, but this is my little creation.**_

_**I hope you liked it. Please disregard all screw-ups.**_

_**This one's for you and me... sorry stupid Bruno Mars. But this one is for **_**TruthBeToldI'mLying **_**'cause she kept reminding me to update.**_

_**You better go and check out her stories All New and 101 Oneshots. She's amazing and deserves the support.**_

_**Thanks for reading and review!**_


End file.
